redsoilfandomcom-20200214-history
AI, bionics
By the year 2090, AI had long become a part of everyday life. Humanity relied on AI for just about anything, and in fact, AI had long been integrated: Bionic body parts and bionic enhancements had become common practice... the world was brimming with 'cyborgs', who usually preferred the more dignified term 'bionics'. More than just part of our body (externally & internally), AI had also become part of our minds: The whole internet and all its 'abilities' was just a thought away. So, it is fair to say that, by the year 2090, humans had become god-like: AI-enhanced physical abilities that rivaled those of a gorilla and a mind only limited by the scope of the internet... With these enhancements came a new way of life, because AI changed everything: It was used for any and all labour, not a single car was manually driven, smart-homes were thinking, building & renovating themselves, smart-streets meant that all infrastructure was A- controlled and connected... you name it and AI was a part of it. Civilizations way of life had undergone a change so drastic, it made the industrial revolution look like child's play and it was all dependant on connectivity and AI. You can just about imagine the power one would have if one was to acquire a Super AI. An AI so superior, that it could alter & abuse all way of living. Infiltrate and manipulate any and all services... a Super AI would make one a god amongst gods. As such, the race for super AI was the new race for power and it was certain to change the fate of all life. Every nation was working day & night to emerge the winner, but only one did: Korea, courtesy of the brilliant Cho Lun. Cho Lun had created a Super AI, simply called Friend #4 that, at a mere whim, could subjugate the rest of the Earth. However, Cho Lun was an inventor lusting for knowledge and not a man lusting for power. Fully aware of the dangers of a Super AI, he had a different motif altogether: He wanted to use his AI to block any and all ways that led to its creation behind an equation that could only be solved by another Super AI. Thus, having created the very first and the one & only Super AI in Friend #4, this 'equation-blockade' meant that none would ever create anything resembling what Cho Lun had created. In essence, Cho Lun created the ultimate Firewall to preserve a somewhat balanced and fair way of living. More than just that though, Cho Lun had his Super AI limit the power AI could give to humanity. To put it into simple terms: He made AI dumber again and stripped these human gods of their power and turned them back into mere mortals. Shortly after Cho Lun completed this very task -- which was a mere demand to his AI and an instantaneous act performed by Friend #4 -- he was infiltrated by John Edwards, who managed to, in a moment of high order stupidity, broadcast Cho Lun's location to the rest of the world and triggered World War 3. After World War 3, technology was set back beyond just the equation-blockade and limiters put in place by Cho Lun: In a nuclear war, initially targeting intellectual hubs (before, ultimately, just targeting everything) the world saw its AI advancements set back by decades and its scientists dying like flies. Gone were the days of gods with infinite knowledge walking this Earth. The art to implement AI into one's mind was lost entirely and AI no longer possessed anything close to general intelligence. It was no smarter than the 2020 smartphone. AI & technology in 2116 Lagos With most scientists dead and their knowledge lost during World War 3, Lagos was in dire need of AI. AI was crucial to the dome that was necessary for all way of life. AI & technology was the only advantage humanity had against the natural superiority of the inama. As such, all scientific-minded immigrants were welcomed and in high demand in Lagos. Yes there was still AI in Lagos, plenty even, but it was nowhere near as powerful as it once was. And, yes, there were still bionics, a very healthy amount of them, but with less sophisticated procedures and without AI integration, they were shells of their former selves. Air purifiers Air purifiers come in all shapes and sizes and designs and their use is simple: they allow humans to breathe outside of the dome without risking infection. Weapons Due to the inama's naturally hardy skin, humans developed special weapons in order to fight them. Generally, most human fighters try to keep their distance, as the inama have an edge up close. However, even up close, a skilled human with a proper Exo suit can easily outclass an inama. In fact, a skilled melee fighter is extremely useful, as the inama have found means to protect themselves from Ranged weapons, but a piercing weapon up close can always be lethal when connecting in the right place. Exo-Suits & Mechas Exo suits and mecha are the foremost means for humans to stand toe to toe with inama. Depending on the suit or the mecha, the abilities, defensive & offensive capabilities vary. Generally, the bigger the suit, the stronger... Sometimes even surpassing the inama's natural strength. However, a bigger suit also requires more energy... =